1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, and more specifically to an apparatus for generating a directory and recording information files.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years many digital cameras have been put on the market. At present, many of the digital cameras on the market record photographed images onto a memory card that is removable from a main body of the camera. These digital cameras have a construction in which a file system in the memory card can be recognized by a personal computer, whereby an image file recorded on the memory card can be sent easily to the computer (referred to hereinafter as a “PC”).
It is generally common for the file system in the memory card that the maximum number of image files which can be saved in one directory is limited by means of a file number or such, and a subsequent directory is created for image files which exceed the number to save them there. In this case, the camera automatically creates an image file name and a directory name at the time when the photographic image or the like is taken.
One example of such a method of generating a directory name is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-164234. According to this, when a new directory is to be generated a directory name which includes a date and/or a time is created, so that the directory name will always be unique, and thus the directory name does not have to be changed when images are copied to the PC together with the directory.
However, according to the method described in the above document, while the time and date on which each directory was made can be readily understood, it is still difficult to know the time and date on which each of the image files saved in the directory were taken. In particular, in the case of that only one directory is copied onto the PC from among a plurality of directories created on the memory card, in order to confirm the range of the photographing dates of the image files stored in the directory, there is no choice but to open up that directory and refer to the recorded dates and times of each file, which is troublesome.